The wedding of Dracula and Magda
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Magda finally apologizes to Dracula about how she treated him in the past and this time she really means it. I didn't write the wedding vows I found them online. I DON OWN YOUNG DRACULA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


Dracula was sound asleep in his coffin until annoying loud banding noise echoed threw the dungeon. Dracula angrily flung his coffin lid open.

"AHH! WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT RECHID NOISE!" he yelled.

Renfeild nervously looked up at his master with a hammer in his hand.

"Well…I was um hammering a dent out of one of your metal chests." He stuttered.

"YOU IMBISALE! NOT WHILE I'M SLEEPING!" Dracula roared.

"I'm sorry master please forgive me" Renfeild sobbed.

"Oh stop your sobbing and fetch me a glass of blood!" Dracula ordered as he hopped out of his coffin and walked up to the dinning room.

"Morning dad" Vlad smiled as he dug into his cereal.

"Morning Vladie" Dracula yawned as he sat at the head of the table.

Then Ingrid walked in with a pouty face.

"Morning daddy" she pouted.

"Good morin- oh it's just you Ingrid" he sneered.

Then Ingrid threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Daddy can I ask you a favor?"

"Ick get off me" he sneered as he pushed her away from him. "What is it that you want?"

"Can I have ten pounds?" she asked happily.

"Why would I give you ten pounds? What do you want it for anyway?"

"I need a new jacket my old one is all ripped up" Ingrid explained.

"Go cold and stop whining you're a Dracula! Dracula's don't whine!"

"Ugh! GO LAY ON A TANNING BED!" Ingrid yelled as she sat next to Vlad.

"Ouch that really hurt" Dracula said in a sarcastic tone.

"Dad can I have ten pounds?" Vlad asked.

"Yes of course you can Vladie" Dracula smiled as he handed his son the money.

"Thanks dad!"

"WHAT? WHY DOSE HE GET MONEY?" Ingrid yelled.

"Because he's the heir to the Dracula name and he's my favorite child" Dracula smiled.

"Ugh eat garlic!" Ingrid shirked as she stormed out of the room.

Dracula rolled his eyes and rested his cheek on his hand. Then he slammed his hand loudly on the table causing Vlad to jump.

"RENFEILD WHERE IS MY BLOOD!" he yelled.

"C-coming master!" Renfeild called as he ran to him and placed the glass in front of him.

Dracula took a sip of his blood and sighed in delight then he looked over at Renfeild who was staring at him and standing interiorly to close.

"Well what are you doing standing around? GO DO SOMETIHG!"

"R-right master! Sorry master!" Renfeild stuttered as he ran around the castle franticly.

Then Ingrid walked in the dining room with a black suite case in her hand.

"And where do you think your going?" Dracula asked curiously.

"I'm going to live with mum! I'm sick of the way you treat me! You treat Renfeild better than me!" Ingrid yelled.

"Yes, yes whatever do what you like and will you do me a favor dear?" Dracula asked sweetly.

"Yes? What is it dad?" Ingrid asked her expression softening a bit.

"Don't come back" he hissed.

Ingrid opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Renfeild stumbling in the room with tons of luggage in his arms. Then Magda came out of the door behind him.

"Hello darlings" she smiled.

"Mum!" Vlad and Ingrid said in unison rushing up to her to give her a hug.

"Hello my little darklings" she smiled as she hugged her children then she looked up at Dracula who was glaring at her from his seat.

"And no hug from you bon bons?" She asked.

"Go ask Patrick for a hug" Dracula sneered.

"Ugh don't say that name!" Magda frowned.

"What do you mean?" Dracula asked as he rose from his seat.

"Patrick cheated on me with a werewolf woman who loved down the street from us!" Magda sobbed as she pulled out a black handkerchief and blew her nose into it.

"Doesn't feel to nice dose it! You two timing traitor!" Dracula sneered.

"Oh bon bons don't be that way!" Magda sobbed.

Dracula stared at his sobbing ex bride and felt a flicker of sadness within him _she is so beautiful even when she weeps…her pale lifeless skin, her dark eyes that make you melt with just one gaze, ah and those fangs that I adore so much…_Dracula thought.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've deceived you! Its you I truly love!" Magda said as she ran into his arms.

Dracula hesitated but then he wrapped his arms around her.

"So are you saying you're staying with me? And never speaking or seeing that dog ever again?" Dracula asked with a tint of hope in his voice.

"Yes I promise! Never again my love only belongs to you!" Magda whispered as she hugged him tighter.

Dracula looked into her tear stained eyes and smiled _she really dose mean it I can see it in her beautiful eyes she has changed…_he thought.

"Very well I believe you" he smirked.

"I love you Bon bons" she whispered.

"And I never stopped loving you Magda!" he grinned.

Then Dracula got down on one knee and looked up at her.

"My dearest Magda will you give me the great honor of becoming my wife….er again?" Dracula asked.

"Oh bon bons yes of course I will marry you!" she smiled.

"Excellent RENFEILD PERPARE A WEDDING CEREMONIE AT ONCE!" Dracula yelled.

Then Vlad stepped up.

"Are you telling the truth mum? Or are you just going to run back to Patrick?" he asked.

"Oh Vlad! I'm sorry I've been a horrible mum I promise I'm staying for good" she smiled.

"Good" Vlad smiled.

"No slayers this time then?" Ingrid asked.

"No slayers….well maybe on the menu" she grinned.

"How about a bite to eat first?" Dracula chuckled.

"You read my mind" Magda smirked as the both turned into bats and flew out the window.

Then Vlad turned to Ingrid.

"Do you think she really meant it?" Vlad asked.

"Yes I don't know why but I believe her" Ingrid smiled.

Vlad smiled too and looked at his pet wolf Zoltan.

"Inst this great Zoltan we are finally going to be a real family again!" Vlad said happily.

"Yes its very wonderful master Vlad perhaps you should go get ready it's nearly nightfall"

"Yea good idea" Vlad smiled as he ran up stairs to his room.

Later that night when Renfeild finished setting up the wedding Vlad when down stairs he was dressed in black pants, black dress shirt, red vest, and a long vampire cloak. His sister Ingrid was dress in a tight red dress, and a short black sweater. Vlad went to go stand by his father at the altar. Dracula was wearing the same thing as Vlad but he has his hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Oh Vladie we are finally going to be a family again" he grinned.

Vlad smiled back at his father _this is the happiest I've seen him in ages! _Vlad thought then he was pulled out his thoughts by the sound of an organ. He looked over and saw his mother in a long elegant red leather dress, with a long black vampire cloak, and a black veil. With Ingrid behind her holding the dress. Once they got to the altar Ingrid took her spot by Vlad. Magda gave Dracula a quick smile before turning to Renfeild. That look would have sent Dracula's heart racing if it was still beating.

"Welcome one and all, and witness Count Dracula and Magda as they pledge their dedication to walk the night together. From the night we come, to the night we go, Cursed or blessed to walk the Moonlight alone. Sometimes another soul walks our path, then two become one, in love everlasting. Come forward, Chylder of the Blood, And welcome this couple to your brood, Within each other, these two are found, Bear witness as their souls are bound" Renfield said as he tied their right wrists with a red cloth.

"The binding takes place over a goblet of red wine. Stand now as ye will stand forever, Like this crimson cloth your hearts are tethered, This goblet's wine is your blood of devotion, So sip from this dedication potion." Renfield read.

Dracula and Magda took turns drinking from the goblet with their right hands.

"Magda recite your vows" Renfield said.

Magda took Dracula's hands in hers and smiled at him.

"I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life." Magda said in a romantic tone.

"Master if you would please recite your vows" Renfield said.

"I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life" Dracula whispered as her eyes burned into his.

Renfield takes the goblet and pours the last drop upon the Altar.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember, like the star should your love burn brightly, like the stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not so close that you restrict one another. Possess one another, yet grant each other the freedom to grow. Be understanding and compassionate, and have patience with each other, for storms may come, but they will quickly pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Fear not, lest the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Lady and Lord are with you, now, and always. As both your arms and the cloth form the symbol of eternity, may your love endure through this life and all others. As the Gods and the old ones are witness with those of us present now, I proclaim them Husband and Wife, and thus are they Bonded in Blood. The two are now one. I present to the blood Count and Countess Dracula Forever Bound, Eternally Free! You are husband and wife for eternity. You may now kiss." Renfield said.

Dracula smiled and pressed his lips against hers softly and Magda wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Magda looked into Dracula's dark eyes and smiled.

"I love you" she whispered.

"And I love you" he smiled as he placed another kiss to her lips.


End file.
